The Fall of the House of Cousland
by Noir Productions
Summary: Alixia Cousland watches her estate burn to the ground, and seeks refuge in the comfort of her new mentor, Duncan. Oneshot, had to get it out of my system.


The Fall of the House of Cousland

A Dragon Age: Origins One Shot

(Author's Note: You all have no idea how tempted I was to make this romantic, but I resisted. Poor Duncan T_T. Maybe next time? *wink* Yeah, you're right, probably not. Hope you like, nonetheless.)

I would never be his pup again. I sat on the hill, overlooking the estate and its falling grounds. I felt the wind carry the flames across my lands, destroying everything in its path. I had nothing left that belonged to me. My long white blonde hair whipped into my face, tears stinging my eyes as I stared in defeat and sorrow at world disappearing. Arl Rendon Howe had betrayed my family. He destroyed everything I held close to my heart. To what end, I wondered. I clung to my mabari hound, Maverick, as he whimpered continuously and without end. He knew that something had gone horribly wrong. Tears streamed down my face as I looked at my home, watching it crumble away into the pit of flames and destruction. Everyone I loved was dead. My mother, father, my sister-in-law and my nephew, all gone. Even Ser Gilmore sacrificed himself in order to allow me an escape. He risked his life for the Cousland house, and what did it matter? It was for nothing. Only I and Fergus remain, and even then, would he last in the battles ahead of him?

I buried my face into the meaty neck of my hound, trying to hold back the tears that I continued to shed. I had lost everything, and I was reduced to nothing but a little girl. It was like the day Fergus got his dog before me. I had turned into a selfish little child, but now, I had good reason to sob. I then felt warmth envelop me and I looked up to see Duncan wrapping his cloak around my shoulders. His hand gripped my shoulder and it only encouraged the tears.

"We must continue onward, my lady." He said somberly, and I knew he was right. However, I didn't move from my spot on the ground. After a moment, I heard the older man grunt as he moved to sit beside me. Without thinking, I threw my arms around the senior Gray Warden, a soft sob leaving my tender lips. I felt him hesitate as he took in the situation of a young woman against him. Then, he wrapped his arms around me and placed his hand against the back of my head. He was larger than I was and warm, it would satisfy for the time being. I sniffled, attempting to quiet my sobs as best as I could. The man looked from me to the burning scene before us. He never let go of me, his arms firmly set around my slender frame. It was in that moment I realized that I had gained a friend, a paternal figure that I knew I would come to trust. He may not be my father, but he could still offer guidance that I would definitely need in the times ahead. I lifted my head from his chest as I took another glance at my fallen home. Tears trickled from the corners of my eyes and trailed down over my nose. A tear trembled at the tip, before it finally fell to Duncan's armor. I then let my eyes slide closed as I laid my head back against his chest. He held onto me, despite his desire to keep moving. I appreciated his concern for me and his sympathy. It let me know that I was more than just a new recruit to him. That even though he needed me for the Blight, he knew I was still a person. A person who's life was just shattered into a thousand pieces.

"They will be avenged, Lady Cousland. I am certain of it." He whispered in his husky, yet soothing tone. I heaved a bit, trying not to let my sobs crescendo any louder. His fingers slipped through my delicate, fine hair as I tried not look upon the tragedy before me. I knew that I had to take this in strides and use it in battle. Use it to make me a stronger fighter. This was my story and I needed to trudge on.

After what seemed like hours, we were finally on the move again. I looked at the long sword in my hand as the Cousland crest gleamed at me. My leather boots smashed twigs as we moved along, Duncan's cloak now latched to me. I then looked up from the blade to see my leader moving steadily on, his brown eyes scanning the area around us. Ever aware, he was. Then, I sheathed my weapon and picked up my pace, moving along side of him. My hair swept out from the hood of the cloak and danced around my face. My face was hardened now, no more tears to shed. Instead, I held onto all that still remained. The Blight, The Wardens, and my burning desire for revenge against the man her murdered my family. I was to devote my life to ending the Blight and defeating the darkspawn. It is to be my duty to fight along side Duncan and my soon to be fellow Gray Wardens. However, that will not by my driving force to carry on.

Arl Rendon Howe will pay for his transgressions against the Cousland name. He will pay for his injustice and I will be the one to take his life away from him. I will relish in the glory of the light leaving his eyes, at my hand. Be glad to see his blood on my blade and hands. I won't stop until he and his house lie in ruin.

Only then will I have some semblance of peace.


End file.
